sannin
by Lebibou
Summary: Deux petits one shots sur les sannins, le premier fait par défi, le deuxième pour le plasir. Le premier raconte l'histoire des sannins, de leur première rencontre au départ d'Oro. Le deuxième parle d'une relation sans lendemain entre Tsunade et Jiraiya.
1. Sannin

Sannins.

" Bon on va commencer par les présentations. Le nom, ce que vous aimez, ce que détestez, vos rêves. "

" Et vous messieurs, on peut commencer par vous ? " questionna une petite fille blonde.

" Moi ? Très bien, je m'appelle Shomotsu (le livre, allusion à son surnom de professeur) Sarutobi. J'aime beaucoup peindre des estampes, y'a rien que je n'aime vraiment pas. Mon rêve va se réaliser dans quelques temps, si je survis jusque là, le nidaime m'a désigné comme successeur. "

" Wooah ! Vous êtes fort alors. " cria la blondinette.

" J'ai un bon niveau. " répondit il avec modestie

" Bon je commence. Je m'appelle Tsunade Hato (pigeon). J'adore les jeux de hasard, je n'aime pas la malchance qui me poursuit, et je rêve que mon petit frère devienne Hokage pour pouvoir dormir dans son bureau. Il paraît que les lits sont super confortables. " ( elle a atteint son rêve en partie)

Sarutobi savait très bien comment elle s'appelait, mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Il se doutait que qu'être petite fille de l'Hokage était un fardeau lourd à porter. Un petit garçon au cheveux blanc assez turbulent arriva sur le toit, un peu en retard.

" Tu as plus de deux heures de retard " signala Sarutobi (je pense que ça se transmet de maître à élève, le premier ayant été Jiraya.)

" Excusez moi. J'ai perdu le sens du temps, y'a un superbe point de vue pour... euh... voir les visages des Hokages. Mais j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez donc je continue : je m'appelle Jiraya Kaeru (grenouille). J'adore les longues vues, je n'aime pas les arbres en plein milieu d'un point de vue, et je rêve d'être écrivain. "

" Bon à toi. " dit le futur Sandaime en pointant un jeun brun au regard étrange, qui n'avait pas soufflé mot.

" Je m'appelle Orochimaru. Je ne connais pas mon nom de famille. J'aime bien les serpents, je n'aime pas les élèves turbulents qui arrivent en retard " Il termina sa phrase par un regard appuyé en direction de Jiraya " Et je rêve d'être immortel pour pouvoir maîtriser tous les jutsu et protéger mon village. "

" C'était la première fois qu'il nous parlait de son rêve. " dit Jiraya en posant son verre sur le bar. Il fit signe au barman de le resservir. Tsunade en fit autant. Ils étaient dans un bar éclairé grâce à des bougies. Il y'avait un peu de vent, ce qui expliquait le vacillement de la lumière. Le barman remplit les deux verres à ras bord, mais Jiraya insista pour qu'ils préparent deux verres supplémentaire. Il discutait d'une voix lente et rauque, comme deux alcolos se racontant leur vie en fin de soirée.

" Oui… Mais à l'époque on avait pris ça comme une farce, ou juste une façon de dire qu'il voulait être Hokage. "

" C'est vrai. Mais je n'avais pas apprécier sa remarque sur les élèves en retard. " Il sourit à ces mots, mais celui ci disparut dans une grimace.

" Quand est ce qu'il a commencé à changer ? Je ne suis plus trop sûr. "

" Je crois que c'était à cause de cette fille. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? "

" Naku Chi, non ? (NdA : littéralement pleurer et sang) Je crois bien que c'était ça. "

" Elle a pas eu de chance. Il venait à peine de se rencontrer, c'était la première fois de ma vie que j'étais content pour Orochimaru. Et puis elle est morte, assassiné par son senseï. Officiellement, accident. Il faisait noir, et son maître a confondu. "

" Et officieusement elle aurait refusé ses avances, il l'aurait tué en représailles. Je sais tout ça. Pourquoi es tu là ? "

" C'est pas parce qu'on est bourré qu'on a pas le droit de faire un récapitulatif. Où en étais ? Ah oui. Ca a détruit Orochimaru. Peu de temps après, il commençait à développer des jutsu pour ramener les morts à la vie. Je crois que sa première tentative fut de ramener Naku ? "

" Oui." "

" Et au même moment, son senseï a disparu. De la à dire que c'est lui qui a servi de passerelle, il n'y qu'un pas. Mais... "

" Mais ? "

" Ca n'aurait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Il aurait définitivement détruit l'âme de Naku, la condamnant à errer entre ce monde et celui des morts. Sale coup. Je crois que c'est vraiment ça qui a été le déclencheur. A partir de ce moment, des genins, chuunins, juunins, et anbus ont commencé à disparaître. Il s'était lancé dans sa quête de l'immortalité pour bon. Mais les raisons n'étaient plus les mêmes. C'était pour son propre profit. "

" Tu sais pourquoi ? "

" Et bien, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir. J'ai enfin découvert pourquoi. "

" Alors ? "

" J'ai cherché quelqu'un qui aurait assisté à la réincarnation de Naku. J'ai trouvé. "

" Que s'est il passé ? "

" Il s'est tout de suite rendu compte que ça ne marchait pas. Un tourbillon s'était formé derrière le corps de Naku, la désintégrant petit à petit. Mais elle a quand même eu le temps de dire quelques mots. "

" Quoi donc ? "

" Réalise ton rêve si tu le veux, mais ne le fais que pour toi et toi seul. "

" Salope ! " Tsunade avait tapé sur la table, et tous les verres s'étaient renversées, même ceux des personnes à l'autre bout du bar.

" Barman, c'est ma tournée. " hurla Jiraya lorsqu'il vit tous les regards que l'on lui lançait. Puis il ajouta :

" Après voir entendu cette histoire, j'ai commencé à me renseigner sur cette Naku Chi. " Son ton perdait de sa lenteur, et sa voix se fit plus assurée. " Ce qui est assez étonnant, c'est que son nom n'apparaît dans aucun registre, excepté celui de l'académie dans laquelle elle fut inscrit à huit ans. "

" Et alors ? C'est quelque chose d'assez courant. "

" Oui. Sauf si on cherche un peu plus loin. "

Il sortit un dossier de sa poche.

" Naku Chi, né il y'a 100 de père et de mère inconnu, abandonné à la naissance devant un orphelinat. "

Tsunade avala son saké de travers, commençant à s'étouffer. Jiraya lui donna un grand coup dans le dos, le genre de coup qui vous laisse une marque qui bousille votre bronzage.

" Merci. "

" Je reprend. Cette fille s'est caractérisée pour son habileté dans les techniques régénératrice, au dessus de tout ce qui était connu auparavant. "

" Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. "

" Elle avait un rêve : être immortelle. "

" ..."

" Je pense qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de rajeunir. Peut être cela à effacer sa mémoire. En tout cas son âme elle, elle se souvenait. Elle a du vouloir que son oeuvre se perpétue à travers Orochimaru. Une autre façon d'être immortelle."

" Je vois. "

Ils cessèrent de parler pendant cinq minutes, chacun pensant à la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Ainsi, voici qu'elle était l'origine du changement d'Orochimaru.

"_ Non. Ca n'a du être que le déclencheur. Il avait toujours eu cette part malsaine en lui. Le Sandaime l'avait senti et nous en avait fait part pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Je me souviendrai toujours de sa remarque après la mort de Nawaki : " Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon elle ne pourra pas le reconnaître. "_ "

" Sinon le job d'Hokage, c'est comment ? "

" C'est très ennuyeux. Heureusement que j'ai une élève, sinon je ne tiendrai pas. "

" Okay. Bon, je t'ai fait part de mes découvertes. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester, je dois m'occuper de Naruto. Je vais y aller. " Il se leva de son tabouret.

" On a pas fini notre discussion. " Il se rassit.

" De quoi veut tu parler ? "

" Je n'ai jamais compris ta relation avec lui. Je voudrai que tu m'explique. C'était quoi ? Haine, rivalité, amitié ? "

Jiraya souffla. Il n'avait pas du tout envie en parler. Il avait beau dire qu'il voulait tuer Orochimaru, il refusait d'aborder le sujet. Il soupira. Il était avec la seule amie qu'il lui restait.

" C'était les trois en même temps. "

" Raconte. "

" Je t'emmerde Orochimaru. C'est à cause de ton croche patte que j'ai pas réussi à attraper la clochette, sinon je l'avais. " hurla Jiraya

" Je t'ai pas fait de croche patte, tu as simplement buté sur une racine. "

Un blanc, Jiraya reprit.

" Mouai... De toute façon je t'aime pas. "

" Moi non plus. "

Ils regardèrent chacun dans une direction différente, boudant chacun de leur côté.

" L'esprit d'équipe " répéta pour la troisième fois de la journée le futur Sandaime.

Jiraya et Orochimaru avait tous deux tenté d'attraper le colibri du doyen du village, en même temps. Conséquence : le colibri est parti visité d'autre région.

" Si vous vous étiez mis d'accord sur la façon d'attraper le colibri, nous l'aurions. "

Jiraya et Orochimaru tournèrent la tête chacun de leur côté, boudant. Tsunade soupira. " Ca va pas être rose la vie dans cette équipe. "

Jiraya observa Tsunade quelques secondes, puis il lui vînt une idée.

" Qui c'est qui veut se faire un strip poker ? "

" Sans moi " répondit Orochimaru.

" Sans problème. " dit le pigeon

Voyant qu'Orochimaru commençait à s'éloigner, il l'attrapa par le col, et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

" Me dit pas que tu veux pas la voir déshabillée. Tu la mate au moins autant que moi. "

Orochimaru rougit, surpris de s'être fait voir. Jiraya ajouta.

" Et puis avec sa malchance légendaire, ça fait pas un pli que ça va se finir comme ça. "

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Jiraya était en caleçon, Orochimaru en slip, et Tsunade n'avait pas retiré le moindre vêtement. Orochimaru chuchota à l'attention de Jiraya.

" Demain tu vas souffrir à l'entraînement. "

" Mais je comprends pas. Je l'ai jamais vu gagné une partie de poker avant ça. "

Un kunaï se planta dans l'épaule de Jiraya. Il n'avait dû sa survit qu'à Orochimaru qui l'avait attiré vers lui, l'embrassant presque. Un homme sortit des buissons. Il appartenait au village de Suna.

" Toi, la face de serpent, tu viens avec moi. Ne t'avise pas de tenter un coup fourré. "

A peine eut il fini sa phrase que Tsunade abattit son pied sur le visage du ninja.

" QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS GACHER MA PREMIERE VICTOIRE A UN JEU ! ". Elle avait la haine.

Le ninja se releva illico presto, prêt à abattre son kunaï sur Tsunade. Jiraya lança un shuriken dans la main du ninja, qui lâcha son kunaï. Le ninja, énervé de se faire tenir tête par des gamins, enchaîna quelques signes.

" L'épée du vent. "

Orochimaru avait déjà anticipé le geste, et avait utilisé un jutsu doton afin de créer une barrière. Il n'avait cependant pas anticipé l'accélération brutale du ninja, qui leur fonçait dessus, un tachi à la main. Alors qu'il abattait son sabre sur Orochimaru, une main bloqua la lame. Sarutobi.

" Beau travail les enfants. Bel esprit d'équipe. "

Le ninja accentua la pression sur la main, puis lâcha brusquement le sabre, espérant surprendre le senseï. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir le kunaï qui s'abattit sur sa tempe. Ill tomba raide mort. Sarutobi récupéra son kunaï, l'essuya sur une serviette, puis leva les yeux en direction d'un arbre.

" Vous vous occupez de son cadavre ? "

Deux anbus apparurent.

" Oui."

" Bon " Il se tourna vers son équipe. " Venez, je vous offre un jus d'orange pour fêter votre esprit d'équipe. Mais enfilez d'abord vos vêtements, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se pose trop de question. " Orochimaru questionna son senseï.

" Sarutobi senseï, pourquoi il me voulait ? "

" Je ne sais pas. Mais étant donné que tu ne connais pas tes origines, ça va être difficile d'y répondre. "

Jiraya donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Orochimaru, pour lui faire signe de le suivre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Orochimaru.

Ils continuèrent de s'entraîner le reste de l'année, Jiraya donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour arriver au niveau d'Orochimaru.

" Puisqu'on aborde le sujet, tu as quelque chose sur les origines d'Orochimaru ? "

Jiraya posa sa tasse puis, plongea son regard dedans, espérant apercevoir les formes d'une jolie femme.

" Je n'ai que des rumeurs. "

" Quelles rumeurs ? "

" Certains disent qu'il est le fils du démon Yamato No Orochi, le démon serpent. D'autre pense qu'il est sa réincarnation. Enfin, certain pense qu'il est les deux à la fois. "

" C'est tout ce que tu as ? "

" C'est tout. Rien que des rumeurs. "

" Très bien. Bon je crois qu'on a fait le tour de la question. "

" Je peux te poser une dernière question ? "

" Quoi donc ? " repondit Tsunade, surpris.

" Qu'as tu ressenti quand il nous a quitté. "

" Ho ? "

" Orochimaru ! " cria Tsunade

Il ne tourna la tête que légèrement, dévoilant un oeil et son percing. Ils étaient à l'entrée de la forêt, à la lisière de Konoha.

" Qu'y a t'il Princesse ? "

Tsunade tressaillit en entendant son surnom. Il osait encore l'appeler comme ça, après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

" Je t'interdit de m'appeler comme ça. Seul mes amis ont le droit. "

" Oh... Je ne fais plus parti de tes amis ? "

" Non. Pas depuis que j'ai appris ce que tu as fait. Mais j'ai encore suffisamment d'affection pour toi pour te laisser te rendre sans combattre. "

" Voyez vous ça. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me rendre. Soit tu me laisses partir sans combattre, soit je te tues. "

Il écarta ses yeux en disant ça, les rendant nettement plus perçant. Tsunade le jaugea du regard, elle n'avait pas envie de le combattre. Elle ressentait encore un peu d'affection à son égard, et l'affronter mettrait un terme à tout ça. Alors elle tourna le dos, dévoilant tout son flanc, ouverte à n'importe quelle attaque. Orochimaru fut déçu par la réaction de Tsunade. Il avait toujours rêvé de l'affronter, et maintenant que l'occasion se présentait, elle fuyait.

" _Tant pis, l'occasion se représentera bien un jour. _"

Alors qu'elle retournait vers le village, elle s'écroula et commença à pleurer. Elle venait de perdre une des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chère au monde. Elle avait déjà perdu Nawaki, elle avait perdu Dan, elle venait de perdre Orochimaru. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné, d'avoir torturé des ninja de la feuille. Elle ne ressentait qu'une profonde haine et une profonde tristesse à l'égard d'Orochimaru. Elle en avait assez de cette vie de ninja. C'était son dernier jour en tant que ninja de Konoha, elle allait de ce pas voir l'Hokage pour avoir son autorisation pour partir. Elle savait que Shizune allait la suivre, sans la moindre hésitation. Elle sécha ses larmes, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'administration de Konoha.

"_ Non ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça. J'étais au courant pour tous ces kidnappings mais de là à penser que c'était lui._ " Il courait en direction de l'appartement d'Orochimaru. Alors qu'il était à cinq cents mètres, il tomba sur Tsunade. Il l'attrapa et la regarda dans les yeux.

" Tsunade ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai. "

Elle baissa les yeux, le regard lourd de conséquences.

Jiraya s'appuya contre le mur de l'immeuble le plus proche, et se laissa lentement glisser. Il se retrouva assis, le regard vide. Puis il se releva brusquement.

" Tu l'as vu n'est ce pas ? Je vois dans ton regard que l'a vu. "

" Ecoute. Il n'est plus un ninja de Konoha. C'est un déserteur. Il n'est plus ton ami. "

" Où est ce que tu l'as vu ? "

" A l'entrée du village. "

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put. Il se retrouva à l'entrée en moins d'une minute. Il n'y avait personne. Il se mordit le pouce.

" Kuchiyose no jutsu. "

Une grenouille apparut.

" File moi des bonbecs ! "

" Pas tout de suite. Ecoute, tu te souviens de l'odeur d'Orochimaru ? "

Il s'était précédemment servi de cette grenouille pour retrouver Orochimaru. Il avait été pris dans une embuscade, à 1 contre 30, et avait fini blessé. Il avait été jeté dans la rivière, et Jiraya eut recours à cette grenouille qui avait des capacités de filatures assez rare pour un batracien. Il n'avait pas la capacité, comme pour les chiens de Kakashi, de retrouver quelqu'un après plusieurs jours, mais pour quelque chose d'aussi frais, ça devrait suffire. La grenouille renifla deux fois.

" Il est parti dans cette forêt, il est à un kilomètre environs. Prend moi sur ton épaule, je vais t'indiquer le chemin. "

Jiraya posa la grenouille sur son épaule et continua de courir.

Il retrouva finalement Orochimaru après une heure de course.

" Orochimaru ! "

Le serpent se retourna face à son ancien compagnon. Jiraya était essoufflé par sa course.

" Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu... Nous, que nous appellons les sannins. Nous sommes camarades depuis que nous sommes enfants, pas vrai ? "

" Kukuku... Tu as toujours été un idiot. Peu importe ce que tu feras, ça ne marchera pas. Parce que tu ne savais pas ce que je faisais. "

" Réfléchis encore à ce que tu fais Orochimaru. "

Orochimaru bondit en avant, prêt à en découdre avec son ancien camarade.

" Tu es pitoyable. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un idiot. "

" Tu connais la fin. Nous nous sommes battu jusqu'à l'aube. Ne parvenant pas à nous départager, je l'ai laissé partir, avec toujours le petit espoir qu'il reviendrait. "

" Comme Naruto. "

" Comme Naruto... " Il avala cul sec son dernier vers de saké, sortit son portefeuille et déposa une liasse de billet sur le comptoir.

" J'y vais. Ca ne m'a pas fait que du bien de parler de tout ça, mais il le fallait. Je te ramène Naruto dans un an. "

" D'accord. A bientôt. "

" A bientôt. "

Jiraya se dirigea d'un poids lourd vers la sortie, lorsque Tsunade l'interpella.

" Ca te dirait d'avoir ta revanche sur un strip-poker ? "

Jiraya sourit.

" Très bien, mais c'est moi qui coupe. "


	2. Sans lendemain, sans rien espérer

Dans un dojo, loin de Konoha.

La nuit avait depuis longtemps assombri le peu d'humanité qu'il restait à la Terre des ninjas. Une minuscule torche tentait de remplacer le soleil, imitant pitoyablement son éclat. Jiraya était assis sur des coussins, posés à même le sol. Il avait pris sa position fétiche, la jambe droite tendu, l'autre pliée le genou vers le ciel, servant d'appui à son bras gauche. Il n'avait jamais compris d'où lui venait cette position, certes très esthétique, mais peu pratique. Sa jambe gauche s'engourdissait après un quart d'heure, l'affaiblissant en cas d'attaque surprise. Mais personne n'avais jamais réussi à profiter de cette faiblesse. La seule personne à qui cela pourrait profiter serait Orochimaru, mais il avait bizarrement toujours eu la "gentillesse" de ne pas l'attaquer alors qu'il était dans cette position. Aussi bizarre que pouvait être le Serpent, il répugnait à l'idée de l'affronter alors qu'il était affaibli, sauf si on excepte cette fois avec Tsunade, mais ils étaient tout deux dans un état pitoyable. Ils avaient toujours entretenu des relations étranges, que personnes n'arriveraient à considérer comme de l'amitié. Sauf eux deux. Ils avaient été amis et sans doute le resteraient ils jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux décèdent, peut être à cause de l'autre.

Orochimaru avait été son seul ami, le seul en qui il avait eu suffisamment confiance pour lui déposer sa vie sans reçu. Il serait allé jusqu'à mourir pour le protéger. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Naruto venait de rentrer de son entraînement solitaire. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Jiraya, ayant compris qu'il ne dormait pas.

" Vous ne dormez pas ? "

" Non... " Sa voix avait quelque chose de profondément triste. Elle était rauque et grave. Naruto comprit qu'il était de trop et sortit.

Jiraya retourna à ses pensées. Ils avaient été la deuxième équipe 7, la deuxième équipe qui devait former des ninjas de classe international. La première était celle de leur maître, le Sandaime, et des deux premiers chef du conseil : Homura et Kohal. La deuxième équipe, les Sannins. La troisième équipe avait donné le Yondaime, l'actuelle chef des services torture et interrogatoire, ainsi que la chef des abus. La quatrième génération avait été plus étrange. On pourrait dire que à travers Kakashi vivent toujours Obito et Rin, ne dénaturant pas la lignée. Kakashi existait plus qu'il ne vivait, errant au fil des ans et survivant. Il était connu dans le monde entier. Il avait largement l'étoffe d'un ninja de légende. La cinquième génération promettait de surpasser toutes les générations précédentes. Si il devait avoir un affrontement entre le Yondaime âgé de quatorze ans, et Naruto, Naruto en sortirait probablement vainqueur. Il suivait de loin l'évolution de Sakura. Elle était passé chuunin avec les félicitations du jury. Et Sasuke… Avec son sharingan, sa soif de vengeance et un maître comme Orochimaru, il promettait d'être intéressant.

Il laissa son esprit dérivé sur Tsunade, la seul femme dont il avait été amoureux. Il avait tout de suite été surpris par sa force de caractère et son niveau. Il tomba sur le charme immédiatement, mais elle n'avait jamais eu les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Il y'avait bien eu cette fois, lorsqu'ils étaient encore assez jeune, mais est ce que ça comptait ?

" Tsunade, voyons repose ce verre. Ce n'est pas raisonnable… " tenta pitoyablement Jiraya

" JJJJJ t'emmer... je t'emmerde le vieux.. Av... avoir des ch'veux blanc à l... la nai...ssance... C'est... pas nor...pas nor...mal "articula t'elle avec difficulté.

" Princesse, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. " Il lui saisit la main, reprit le contrôle du saké.

" Tous des salauds les me...mecs. "

" Tu pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Avoir une relation avec un Uchiwa... Comme si ça pouvais durer. "

" Mais...Mais je suiis qu..and même le.. ptite fille du Shodaime.. "

" Tu n'es qu'une alcoolique totalement bourré pour le moment. Allez viens. Je te ramène. "

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la posa comme un sac de patate. Il sortit son portefeuille et paya le barman.

"_ 500 ryos ! Elle a bu combien de verre? _" Il préféra ne pas regarder le nombre de verres posait sur la table "_ Elle a intérêt de me rembourser._ "

Il l'amena jusque chez elle, résistant à tous les coups de poings qu'il se prenait dans le dos. Il fit finalement face une coquette propriété qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Il récupéra les clefs de la maison dans les poches de Tsunade, malgré des protestations énergiques. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre, puis la déposa dans son lit. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut interpellé.

" Me laisse pas seule. "

" Mais tu n'es pas seul. Ton petit frère est dans la chambre d'à côté. "

" Nan ! Il est parti dormir chez un copain. "

Jaugeant du regard la future Hokage, il soupira.

" D'accord. Je vais prendre le canapé dans le salon. "

Tsunade supplia du regard le cheval fou.

" D'accord, je vais dormir sur ce fauteuil. "

Il désigna du pouce un fauteuil totalement rapiécé, mangé par les mites et autre insecte amateur de tissus. Il se jeta de tout son poids dessus.

" Et hop. "

" Rapproche le fauteuil. Je me sens trop seule sinon. "

N'ayant pas le courage de contredire sa Princesse, il consentit à rapprocher le fauteuil à côté du lit de Tsunade. Elle lui saisit la main quand il se posa dans le fauteuil.

" Je pense que nous ne devrions pas. " dit il en détachant la main

" _Et voilà que je viens de dire non à la femme que je désire réelement. Toues les autres filles ne sont que de maigres compensations comparées à elle. Combien en ai je réellement aimé ? Aucune. _"

Tsunade n'abandonna pas et attrapa de nouveau la main de Jiraya. Celui ci se laissa faire.

" Jiraya... "

" Hum ? "

" Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas sortis ensemble ? "

" Je crois me souvenir que lorsque je te l'ai proposé, j'ai clairement entendu : " Il n'en est pas question, je refuse. " J'ai pris ça pour un non. "

" J'ai été idiote. Tu es un homme formidable. "

" Non, c'est moi qui est été idiot. Qui voudrait d'un pervers comme moi ? Je ne te mérite pas Princesse. "

" Pourquoi tu m'appelles Princesse ? "

" Parce que tu en es une. "

Tsunade sourit faiblement. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un longue minute.

" Merci. "

" Merci pour quoi ? "

" Pour tout ce que tu fais. Me protéger, m'aimer sans rien attendre en retour. "

" Je serai toujours là pour toi. "

Il lui fit une bise sur le front.

" Jiraya... Tu penses que rien qu'une fois on pourrait… Sans lendemain, sans rien espérer après. "

Jiraya réfléchit une dizaine de seconde, puis sourit.

" Oui, je pense que c'est possible. "

Il l'embrassa profondément, partagé entre la joie que son rêve se réalise et par la tristesse que ce ne soit éphémère. Il la voulait pour lui toute sa vie, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un gros pervers. Alors il se dit qu'il n'en parlerait pas le lendemain, ni plus tard. Ca ne serait qu'une façon de ressérer leur lien, ou bien une simple erreur voulue, provoquait par l'alcool. Il décida finalement de mettre de côté ses doutes et de se laisser guider.

Jiraya quitta sa position fétiche et décida de s'allonger.

" _Ma princesse. J'espère que tu es heureuse. _"

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.


End file.
